


Shower love

by Smokecloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Hardcore Sex, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Water, love making, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokecloud/pseuds/Smokecloud
Summary: You just had a rough and a hard day in college, so you decide to come home and take shower.Suddenly Bokuto joins in and in the end, the aftermath of it your day turns 360.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Shower love

**Author's Note:**

> I decided and take a turn of writing a self insert fanfic-I hope you like it and get where I am going with this.

‘’Woah... Finally... I’m home!’’ I take off my winter coat, boots, scarf, hat and the mask as I just get back home from college. I feel tired, exhaused and It has been a long, hard and stressful day for me and I need to relax.

‘’I need a shower, I need to calm down, cool down and relax.’’ I go and grab fresh clean towels from our closet, get in my slippers and slowly make my way to the bathroom, as I do that I pull out my phone to text Bokuto, knowing that he will be home soon. I send him a text that reads: ‘’Hey baby, don’t be surprised if I don’t come greet you when you come home because I will be in the bathroom, taking a shower.’’

I put the phone away and enter the bathroom,closing the door, but not locking it. I take off my glasses and take off the hair tie out of my hair, making it come down. I take a look in the mirror, to absorb my face. ‘’I need an eyebrow touch up.’’ I slip out of my slipppers and slowly start to take off the acessories- wrist watch, extra hair ties, rings and the bracelets to place them on the edge of the sink. Then I slowly start to take off the clothes- starting with the hoodie, the t-shirt, the jeans, and then the underwear.

Once I fully take off my clothes, I open the shower door and step in, soon turning on the shower, getting my hair and my body wet. As I feel my body gets soaked, I reach for the loofah and the showe gel, slowly starting to wash my body. Relaxing and scrubbing every part of it, relaxing and massaging it. I start with my neck, slowly making my way down to my feet, making sure I don’t miss a spot.

Once that is done and I have scrubbed my entire body, I rinse it off, by switching the showers settings, to make it a faster job. I switch the nob and rinse off the suds, I let out a deep breath as I feel the warm, almost hot water on my body, relaxing and calming me down.  
Then I rinse my hair, making it wet and ready for work. I grab my shampoo, put some in my hair, massaging and scrubbing my scalp with my hands making it foam as I continue clean it.

‘’Baby owl! I’m home!’’ I hear Bokuto say this out loud as he comes home from training.  
‘’I’m still in the shower! I’ll be out in few minutes Kou.’’ I respond to him as I rinse my hair out, making the shampoo suds leave my hair, soon when that is finished I reached for the conditioner and put that in my hair.

As I do this, Bokuto locks the door and takes off his coat, boots, scarf and the face mask hanging them up, soon slowly making his way to the bathroom. As he makes his way, he slowly starts to take off his clothes and enters the bathroom, wearing only his underwear, since his other clothes are all over the hallway.

As I rinse off the conditioner out of my hair, Bokuto removes his underwear and slowly makes his way in the shower, joining me. Once I finished rinsing my hair completely, I feel his arms wrap around me, pulling me into his grip. I start blushing slightly as I feel his movements around me, his body close to mine, holding me in his arms.

‘’K-Kou! W-What are you doing?’’ His body slowly becomes soaked from the shower, them water reflects off his muscles as his grey and black hair slowly become damped and making it fall down, loosing it’s form. He spins me around and looks into my eyes, his amber-goldish eyes stare into mine, soon pulling me in for a kiss, as with one hand he switches the settings, to make it into a massage setting.

‘’Hey hey hey, why didn’t you come to see me when I entered the apartment? Hm...’’ I struggle to answer as slowly start to feel water hit all around my body. ‘’Before I went into the shower I texted you saying that I was in the shower. Didn’t you read the text baby?’’  
‘’I did, and wanted to surprise you. Plus wanted to hear this from your pretty mouth myself.’’ I let out a small squeal as he pins me against the wall, soon switching the showers settings once again, making it switch to the smaller shower head. 

He takes it out of the shower hand, rinses his hair little bit and then spreads my legs, by placing his knee between my thighs, exposing my wet, soaked sex. He flips it around, the water coming up and places it between my thighs, making the water hit my clit. I whine, moan and tighten up as he does that. ‘’Let’s make you cum shall we?’’ I nod as the friction gets even more powerful from the water. I clench my fists and arch my back. He pulls me in for a sloppy kiss, sliding his tongue inside my mouth, traveling all around it and meeting my tongue in the process.

I feel my moans being muffled by him kissing me. ‘’Mmmmh... Fuck... Aaaaah~’’ He pulls away from the kiss and growls in my ear, sending shivers and whines down my spine as I keep on moaning from the water hitting my sex. I squeeze my legs and tighten up my thigh muscles as I feel getting close to a climax.  
He sees this and can hear my voice getting louder and loader, he decides to pull the shower head away from my sex and inserts two fingers inside me fast and starts to finger fuck me, to finish me off.

He was moving his fingers really fast and sharp inside of me, feeling the insides clench all around him. I flinch slightly from his movements, moaning loudly as I feel myself coming close and feeling the climax. ‘’Aaaahh... SHIT...!’’ I start feeling my legs shaking as I climax on his fingers. I let out a loud moan and I cross my legs, with his fingers still inside me. I feel my legs shake and I lean on his chest, him pulling out the fingers and pulling me into a kiss. I feel my breathing become heavy and deep as he pulls out his fingers and lifts up one of my legs.

I decide to jump in his arms, wrapping both of my arms around his neck and legs around his waist, clinging on to him as I hover over his cock, which is fully hard and ready to be inserted inside me. ‘’Kou can you switch the shower to ‘’that’’ setting?’’ He looks into my eyes and smirks as he holds me by one of his arms, which is cupped under my butt, as the other one switches the shower setting once again.

Once the setign switches, I feel the water all around the both of us, soon feeling him taking his cock and aligning it with my enterance, slowly griding it and then slamming me on it. I let out a gasp that is mixed with a moan, letting my nails into his back. He lets out a deep grunt as he did that. ‘’Aaaaahhh... Baby owl~ You’re so tight... squeezing around me in all the right places... You’re pussy feels so good It’s amazing.’’

He leans me back against the wall and slowly starts to thrust inside me, making me moan and fill the bathroom with my moans. ‘’Aaahh... baby... Kou~’’ I can barely say full on words from the pleasure of him thrusting inside me. ‘’God baby owl... It feels so good.’’ His voice is shakey from the friction. I feel like I’m in heaven as I am slowly gettign thrusted into pleasure from him, letting my nails in his back fully.

After thrusting inside me like that, he pulls out and sets me down on the ground and spins me around, making me face the wall and bends me down so that my face is leaning against the wall.  
‘’Fuck, this is so good. I want more.’’ He leans in my ear letting out a growl and grabs me by the hips, pulling them back a bit. ‘’I want so much more of you baby owl~’’ He takes his cock and inserts it back inside me to continue thrusting. ‘’Fuck! Kou~ Go on and fuck me... Give me the pleasure I desire...’’ He stops the thrusting and place one of his hands on my neck, to pull me up so that I can face him. ‘’You want me that bad? You’re that desperate for my cock baby owl?’’ I nod my head at him and let out a whimper, slightly wiggling and griding my hips against his.

‘’Good girl. You beign all needy for me makes me turned on even more.’’ He smirks at me for what I said to him and he continues to thrust inside me, making me moan out loudly, my moans echo through out the bathroom. ‘’Aaaaahhhh... Fuck baby owl... You’re moans are like music to my ears, so sexy. You realy are vocal-it’s so hot.’’ He pulls my face close enough to start kissing me as he keeps on thrusting. My moans lean against the wall, clenching my fingers against the shower wall. I feel his thrusts slowly become faster and harsher, making my moans sound shakey, almost broken, the shower slowly steaming up from the almost hot water.

I feel like climaxing soon, maigh be an orgasm if he keeps up this pace and hits all the right spots. I feel him slapping my butt, grabbing it and giving it a squeeze as he keeps on pounding in me. ‘’Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I-If you keep this pace up Imma cum soon...’’ He lets go of my face and places both of his hands on my hips to continue thrusting inside me. His speed in the thrusts is crazy, knowing that he had practice and surprised that he still had energy. ‘’Go on, cum for me. Cum on this cock that you’ve been craving for.’’  
I can barely hold myself to stand normally on my own two feet, because his cock feels amazing inside me. I can’t get enough of it. ‘’Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuuuuuck...’’ I let out a loud moan as I feel my legs shaking and me tightening around his cock as I get into a climax, which leads me into an orgasm. 

He feels me clenching around him and stops to feel me climaxing around him. I roll my eyes to the back of my head as I face myself against the wall fully, my chest up against it as he continues to thrust inside me hard and rough. ‘’Fuck this is ho hot... I am not stopping till I am done.’’  
‘’Aaah~ P-Please remember the rule... P-Please...’’  
‘’Don’t worry-I know when to stop. I.Am.A-ware.’’ As he says the last sentence to me I feel sharp thruts against my g-spot and I my moans turn into almost like screams, as I ache in pleasure from his cock. ‘’Fuck! Ah yea... Fuuuuuuuuuck~’’  
He starts grunting as he starts slamming me against his cock. ‘’Aaaah... Fuck Imma cum soon.’’ The friction between us is amazing, it feels like I am losing my virginity all over again. ‘’Fuck I will come too~’’

He starts growling and grunting, giving harsh thrusts, holding onto my hips as he does it, making me let out few lasts moans before cumming again. I let out a scream as I cum again from him thrusting. He pulls out, soon cumming on my back as he lets out a loud grunt as I fall on my knees because my legs gave out from his movements. ‘’Jesus... wow... that was a lot... God I want to leave it inside you till the very end baby owl.’’  
He leans up against the wall and slides down on the floor, soon pulling me in his grip and sitting me in his lap, before he switches the setting to a normal one to just let it work in the background as I lean my head against his chest.

I curl up into a ball and close my eyes, nuzzling up against him as he holds me close. ‘’I know you want to do that Kou, but let’s wait till we’re fully ready.’’  
He nods his head in agreement. ‘’I know baby... I’ll wait and be patient with you. I love you baby owl...’’ He kisses my cheek and turns off the shower, to stop wasting water. ‘’Come on-I’ll dry you up and take you to the bedroom.’’ I nod my head and let out a soft smile at him. He lets me go, opens the shower door, the steam slowly leaves the shower as he does that. He grabs one of the towels that I brought in with me, he starts to pat me dry and wraps it around me, soon he grabs the other one and he dries himself down and wraps it around his waist.

‘’Up we go!’’ He picks me up in his arm and carries me to the bedroom, sool laying me down on our bed, once he does that he goes back to the bathroom to grab my clothes, acessories and his clothes to bring them back to our room and he tosses his shirt and my underwear to me. ‘’Take off the towel, put on some clothes and close your eyes. Don’t worry, I am not gonna repeat what I did last time’’ ‘’Please don’t-still not over it.’’ ‘’Look I said I was sorry ok?!’’ I raise my brow at him confused but do what I say-I take off the towel ans put on my shirt, soon closing my eyes afterwards. ‘’Ok I trust you... ‘’ ‘’Good.’’

He quickly grabs and puts on his underwear, grey sweatpants, a clean shirt and grabbs a small box, that he hid, from one of the drawers. Once he did thay]t he gets in front of me on one knee with the box open, showing a ring with a yellow gem on it.  
‘’Ok open your eyes now.’’ His eyes are gleaming as he says this. I look at him and and I see him one one knee with an engagement ring in his hand. My facial expression changes comepletely into a shock and I gasp at him, almost tearing up. ‘’I know you were expecting somethign more romantic for this ocassion, but the thing is- I couldn’t wait anymore. Baby... Will you take this ring and be my baby owl forever?’’ I am left speachless infront of him as I am trying to process this. 

‘’Y-Yes! Yes! YES I WILL BE YOURS FOREVER!’’ I crawl closer to him, soon wrapping my arms around him starting to cry on his shoulder from the joy. He holds me close in his arms, starting to shed tears of you. ‘’You just made me the happiest man on the world!’’ He pulls me away and grabs my left hand, to put the ring on my finger. After he does that I pull him in a kiss, still crying in joy. ‘’Koutarou Bokuto-you have just made me the happiest woman in your entire life!’’ He flops on the bed, holding me in his arms, making me reast on chest. He passes me a hair tie for me to wrap my hair up. ‘’Here-I don’t want my baby owl to be sick.’’ He pouts slightly as he gives me a kiss on the lips.’’Ok ok, i’ll put my hair in a bun.’’ I take the hair tie from his hand and I put my hair in a bun.

‘’You look so precious baby owl. I’m happy that I did what I did. I am happy to have my life taken to the next step with you.’’ He whipes mine and his tears off the face and gives me another kiss on the lips.  
I smile as I nuzzle up close, feeling his warmth on me, his arms around my waist, holding me close to his body, his hot breath on my neck as I feel myself slowly falling asleep in his embrace, letting out a slight yawn. He notices it and reaches for my warm, pink fluffy blanket and drapes it over me, making me feel comfortable. He whispers in my ear softly ‘’Rest up baby, your day was stressful, I will be here by your side-always. I love my baby owl...’’ He smiles softly as I have slowly fallen asleep in his arms. He kisses the top of my head, slowly closing his own eyes and falling asleep with me.


End file.
